


Hidden Child

by King_Koa



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Chaos, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Family, Hybrid - Freeform, Magic, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: A trio goes on a journey, with big dreams of being heroes. Many trials lie ahead... will their dreams come true by the end of their travels?~a 2nd Gen fanfic~
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun





	1. Prologue

> _**They weren't supposed to exist, not according to the ancient laws. Xe could exist, yes, but the laws and barriers set to keep the Golden Dragons and Mazukos apart were solidified with the war. But suddenly, xe was there. Xe was kept a secret by xer parents; xer father, who was a Mazuko named [REDACTED], and xer mother, a Golden Dragon called [REDACTED]. Xe was a sweet child and honestly would've done well, at least among humans. But both the Mazukos and the Golden Dragons would hunt for xer brutally painful extermination if xer existence was revealed to either side.** _
> 
> _**Xe crouched tail swishing silently. Xe was a fierce hunter, eyes on her prey. Xer wings were tucked tightly to see torso, eyes gleaming with malice and bloodlust. Xe counted to 5 once xer prey was close, then pou-** _
> 
> _A startled feminine cry sounded, hands flying from a pencil and paper to a form that had just jumped above long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. The figure was giggling madly in the grip of the hands and was comparable to a big kitten or a small cat. Mischief and childish joy shining in her eyes. A soft chuckle is heard from the kitchen._
> 
> _The woman sighed, "Zerene, I'm busy, why not go bother your father..."_
> 
> _T_ _he figure managed to squirm out of the woman's grip and hopped onto the table, marching around on its four paws proudly. It then crouched and leaped off the table, opening its wings to land softly._
> 
> _It dashed to the kitchen, and shifts into a human form between the rooms. She hops onto her dad's back, clinging like a monkey. She's laughing and her father, while stumbling slightly, laughs too. He's cooking some eggs and French toast and whatnot. She has a childish girly voice and is grinning happily._
> 
> _"Hey dad, try not to burn them this time, ok?"_
> 
> _Her father laughs "When have I burned our food before?"_
> 
> _She clings more, grinning "Well, try not to burn mom's food at least?"_
> 
> _This brings a fit of giggles from her, and a soft chuckle from him._
> 
> _She then hops off as her dad puts some of the food on a plate and hands it to her. She goes and sits at the table, and happily starts eating. Her dad takes a plate of food to her mom, she heard them talking about something. Her ears weren’t sharp enough to understand, but they both sounded worried. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, so she kept eating and then put her dishes in the sink before going upstairs to her room. She played happily with her toys and games on her own until she heard a tap at the window._


	2. Together

**_Present Day_ **

  
Her feet thumped heavily as she ran towards the center of town, smaller feet thumping behind her. Her hood was pulled up, her eyes unseen in the shadow of it. She looked back and saw the two figures chasing after, one on swift feet, and the other levitating swiftly beside them. She grins, then looks forward... And trips, sent to the floor tumbling into the side of a fountain in the center of the town square, and the two catch up. After a moment of catching their breath, besides the floating figure, all three of them bust out laughing. She sat up, grinning, making sure her hood is still in place.

_"Man, you guys are slow."_

Lux floats lazily on his back above them, taunting. The girl that was on foot cackles and retorts.

_"Says the one that can teleport, ya cheat."_

Both laugh, even more, bothering no one. After all, they're all kids, having fun and racing each other through the town as they always have. Then one of the stall runners calls out to them.

_"Hey, you three! I was wondering when you'd get here!"_

The trio turn, Zerene gets to her feet, following her friend's sudden dash to the stall. There were bread and pastries, and the stall runner hands a plate of treats to the tiny speedster, chuckling as he rhetorically questions her on the speed at which she rushed for the stall.

_"You need some sugar after all that running, right Moira?"_

The girl nods, mouth already stuffed full of the treats. The other two reach the stall, and both are handed plates as well. The floating boy pops a small piece of a cinnamon roll in his mouth, then blankly asks, but man gently chuckles as he responds.

_"_ _Slow day?"_

_"Not quite._ _I overheard something you all might find of interest, actually. Considering, of course, you always spoke about being heroes someday."_

They look between each other, intrigued, then look to the stall runner. Moira finishes her mouthful and speaks up for the trio. " _What is it, Fexami?"_

_"I heard about a job that you guys might want to take and managed to write the details from it."_

He hands it to the trio; the boy snatches it from Moira, leading to a slightly annoyed _"Lux-"_

He floats up and reads it, leading to a huge grin. _"This sounds perfect! Dealing with a couple of bandits: should be no issue!"_

He tosses the scroll to Moira. The two begin chatting cheerfully about everything they might encounter, and then it turns into an argument of whether they would fight or ride a dragon on their journey.

Zerene watched them for a moment, softly laughing, before eyeing the gentleman who had cared for her since she was very small. 

_"I really have to thank you... I don't think I could've survived if you hadn't helped me... and you taught me how to use magic... Gosh, you helped me so much. I'll make it up to you one day, I promise."_

He chuckles, shaking his head. _"It's no issue, dear. I simply did what I felt was needed."_

She smiles and nods softly, then turns to her two friends who had already begun to leave without her. He sighs, shaking his head and speaking low.

_"You're more important than you know, Zee... but you're able to defend yourself now. You deserve a chance to find out what you really are. Let's just hope your father doesn't get upset. T_ _hough I'd fear my mother more if I were you..."_

He fakes a laugh, watching the trio as they leave. 

Moira and Lux are arguing about something, though its common between them, and it's broken when Mo sees a cluster of black and violet butterflies. She chases them, scattering them into the bright clear sky above and leaving a hush of excitement blankets the trio as they head for their first stop at the edge of town, where they felt their lives would finally start. Where they felt they would take their first step to be something amazing.


	3. The Dragon's Grief

> _At the window is one of her pals, a Mazuko boy a few years older than her. She grins and moves to open it, letting him slip inside. He looks around with red-violet eyes, seeing if there were any new toys in the room. The pair laugh and chat for a minute, then play with all the toys and scatter them across the room. From dolls to toy guns, they had a wide variety to enjoy. After a while, her mom brings up a plate of cookies for them. It’s common for this kid to visit for a while, and at this point, her parents were used to it. They are glad she has someone that would play with her, at the very least._
> 
> _After a few hours he had to go home, but this time he left something with her: a small pendant of a dragon made of black metal, with one amethyst and one sapphire eye. She promised she’d keep it safe until he came back, which felt like it would just be a day or two away. But life always has a way of messing with plans, and this plan was no exception. In the course of the night, they were exiled from the town on the accusation of being traitors and being in alliance with one of the many enemies the Mazuko had made during the old wars and conquest attempts._
> 
> _She held tightly to the necklace, refusing any attempt to take it off or even touch it. It never lost its place on her neck, even though it was scratched and banged up. But... the necklace never lost its shape or eyes, but they don’t shimmer naturally. In fact, they’re quite dull for gems, even without magic. After a year, she sat at the window silently, as if waiting for him to come back, but it seemed like he never would. It was on this exact day a year later that a knock sounded at the door. She heard it and ran downstairs... to see her dad talking to one of his old friends. She turned and began to ascend the stairs when she overheard a piece of the conversation that made her freeze._


	4. Bad Dream

Moira was speaking with the person who had inquired for the aid of adventurers, and the conversation seemed to be going well. Lux was floating closely nearby and correcting any details Moira would get wrong. Zerene waited nearby, staring to the sky when her vision betrayed her and showed her an image of the sky turning red, and a shadow looming overhead, looking down upon them.

It took the form of a dragon, but of no type that Zerene had any recognition of. After the image or illusion had passed, all seemed peaceful, and it seemed no one else had witnessed the disturbance. She dismissed it as her concern overreacting and looked to her allies who shook the quest giver's hand and head back to her. None of them noticed the black cloud of butterflies floating over them, their movements erratic, possibly even written as concerned. 

They collect their equipment and stock up on rations, enough to satisfy Moira and still have some leftovers for themselves. Zerene held tight to an odd necklace she's had since she was young. She had no idea where it came from, only that it was important, and Fexami insisted that she must keep it on constantly. It looked damaged, but the two jewels, an amethyst and a sapphire which served as eyes, still remained in perfect condition and even glowed at night. It became a comfort for her, and she hadn't remembered there being a time without it.   
  
The night came, and they all decided to rest at home before going onwards to their destination. Their quest was to deliver an extremely important message to another kingdom that was about 2 days worth of journeying south, and all three were excited to finally leave Sayruun and see the outside world. Though Moira and Lux had to ask their parents, there was no doubt that they would be allowed to go, as their parents were all of the same adventuring troupe when they were of the same age. It would be unreasonable for them to say no to their requests for adventure. Surely enough, they were granted permission, and went to bed, happily looking forward to tomorrow's excitement.

Zerene's eyes were shut, and Moira was snoring away happily as Lux reclined in a hammock he hung from the ceiling. He's very petty about showing off his power all the time and the act of hanging it up there was no different. Zerene, unlike her two compatriots, couldn't dream in peace at the moment. With a lack of anything else to do, she got up and looked at the moon through the window, sighing with confusion as to why she couldn't sleep.

She watched the stars, trying to understand what has her so unsettled. She remembered the dragon that flew overhead, momentarily wondering if that had something to do with her insomnia at the moment. Whatever kind of dragon that was, it wasn't one she remembered hearing of. She ran her fingers over the twisted form of her necklace, the dragon of black metal with its glowing jewel eyes.

She remembers nothing of the necklace's origin, or if it even had an origin in the first place. Honestly, she had always known her memory was off, that something was messing with her recollection of the world, but it had been there so long that she felt fear of what could be on the other side of that blockade, of what her past had been. What an event it must've been, that some external force decided that she shouldn't remember it. She, a mere _human_ of little significance in the grand scheme of things.

She felt a mess of emotions all of a sudden, immediately overwhelmed as she staggers back from the window. She stared at the ground for a few moments before her vision goes black, then the rest of her senses follow. When they returned, she found herself curled up in her bed, and she felt rested, surprisingly. She couldn't remember what she had been thinking of the night before and deemed it unimportant if she could not recall it now. She stretched and yawned, pulling herself from the bed as she collected her consciousness into focus. She looked to her friends, who were also being pulled from their slumber by the light of the gaseous heat ball that is called the sun. She looked out the window again, excited for the journey ahead, that could lead to many more.

Perhaps, with luck, they could find themselves saving the world.


	5. The Journey Begins

After some time, morning came, and the sun was blinding to her previously sleeping compatriots. They grumbled and yawned as they got up, with Lux muttering in disbelief that their parents were happy to do this kind of stuff all the time while Moira barely registered that she was awake at all. Their morning routines were simple. Lux arose and took careful care of his mess of dark greyish blue hair, which was tougher than normal, but could be groomed similarly if treated with the right amount of care. Moira brushed her teeth and put on her traveling outfit and accessories, needing help with very few parts of putting it on.

Zerene, unlike the pair, was excited and already prepared, as she would finally get to see the world for herself, instead of only hearing stories about the world's wonders from the baker that had raised her here in this town. Despite a lack of sleep, she was bouncing around and grinning madly, attempting to wait patiently for her friends to be ready. After all, they agreed to go on this adventure together, it'd be rude if she left now, after everything. So she waited but kept chattering almost incomprehensibly about the things they might see.

Lux muttered to himself about haircare, wondering how his father was able to handle doing this when Lux had been younger. He then wondered for a second about his father, and what it must've been like when he was younger. After all, being made of stone must make mornings quite the chore when it comes to managing his hair. The fact that Lux's hair retained some of that stiff quality, even if it wasn't made of rock, made the morning routine quite tough at times. He now had a bit of appreciation of the people who struggled for years to keep his hair tidy.

Moira was done before their male companion and joined Zerene in her excitement for their adventure. They chatted while Lux gave up trying to tame his hair and moved to lead them out. It was time for their first quest, and they would do their best to finish it! After all, the better they do on this quest, the more quests they'll have to do, and it's not like it's going to be some single super long quest that leads to a life-altering journey like what Lux and Moira's parents had, the odds were too crazy for that.

_ Deep violet and black butterflies rest on flowers from an overgrown planter on a rooftop. They have rested, and one by one get ready for the journey the day will bring. They flutter away, to the nearest gate out of the town, and disappear just beyond its border.  _

Zerene, Moira, and Lux all have their bags packed, ready for a few days of travel over the hills to their destination. They also prepared weapons, wary of the bandits they were warned about that rest between their hometown and their destination. They quickly ate breakfast and chatted amongst themselves, before heading for the gate that leads away from town. They talk with the guards there, and one of them hands them a bit more in the way of rations, wishing them a safe and quiet journey there. Moira and Lux had no reason to be worried, but Zerene was distracted when felt a sickening stir in her stomach and she looked up. She swore that she had seen the dragon again, but like before, was pulled away from the thought and forgot about it quickly.

They head for the gate, cheerfully talking about the kinds of treasure they'd gain on their journey. No sooner had they passed the town's threshold, however, that ran into a being wearing a deep violet cloak and no visible features to their face due to its shadow. The form quickly spoke before any of them could.

_"Hello there, little musketeers. Would you perhaps be interested in a guide, or perhaps a guardian that excels in magic?"_

Zerene was thrown off, so much had been going on, and now she was worried that maybe she wasn't cut out for adventures. Moira was an immovable force of destruction, already holding her sword and pointing it at him. Lux was suspicious, and the only one in the group with the sanity to make the decision. So, he looked the fellow up and down, then began questioning him on who he is and why he's offering his aid.

_"What exactly would you be getting out of this, if we do happen to accept your help?"_

_"Nothing much at all, actually. I simply figured that because we were going the same way, it would be useful and less awkward if we worked together to get to our goals."_

A sound answer, for sure, and it somewhat soothed Moira. Zerene was still distracted by her worth, and how useful she'd be on the quest. Lux was nervous but after a few other questions, he finally caved and allowed the odd fellow to join their crowd on the journey. Zerene was attempting to calm down and failing, but eventually, Moira snapped her out of it with a shout that it was time to go. 

The man simply introduced himself as X and brought about multiple conversation topics. Moira soon was talking his ear off, but he seemed to enjoy the banter with her, which made Lux at least somewhat grateful to have him around. However, most of all, he was very protective of his identity, and more importantly, of Zerene. Lux had a feeling that the stranger was more than he appeared to be, but he seemed to be an honest man. He certainly was keeping his word, aiding them in finding their way and scaring off any bandits that attempted to attack them.

Whoever he was, he certainly saved them from walking into traps and sandpits. He only means well, but is that truly all that can be found walking with him among the dunes...? 


	6. The Traveling Guide, X

Lux repeatedly attempted to draw out answers as to who their companion was, and was met again and again with vague answers that solved nothing. Moira was simply enjoying a new conversation with a new person, she had a bunch of questions. Finally, she asked about the odd staff he carried. A twisted branch with a red orb at the top, that reflects the light in a strange way.

_"Ah, this? It was a gift from my... parent."_

_"Oh cool! What does it do? Does it give you special powers?!"_

_"That's a secret!~"_

Zerene glanced to them, to the grinning shadowy face under the hooded cloak and the hotheaded sword-wielding sorceress. She glanced at the floating form of the prince of Sayruun, who had power over both astral and white magic. She then looked to her own hands, feeling powerless for being unable to cast magic, though she tries to make up for it for her skills with physical weapons. Even that, however, doesn't compare to the amount of strength her friends have. 

Soon, they decide to set up camp for a while, since the sun would soon be upon the desert ahead of them, and it wouldn't be wise to travel under the midday sun. X helped the trio set up their tents before setting up his own. He stabbed his staff into the stand, then started to prepare a meal for them, and as soon as the scent of the meal reached them, they heard their stomachs growl and all gathered around, wondering what he was making.

It looked amazing and smelled just as good. He chuckled at the trio, smiling as he served each of them a plate. He then served himself, and then laughed as he remembered something.

_"You know, there was a time where I was such a terrible cook that I took pride in how horrid it was. Oh, I remember this one time... but, ah, I shouldn't bore you with details. You all should eat and then get some rest. We have quite a bit of ground to cover, and the sun will be too hot to travel through. Sleep during the day, travel at night. Keep that in mind when you go through a desert."_

Moira was pouting at not hearing X's story but regardless ate happily. Lux took a few bites and was pleasantly surprised at the amount of skill put into cooking the dish. Zerene barely tasted it, distracted by more thoughts of being unable to help her companions. Moira, much to the complete shock of Lux and Zerene, was apparently full after a single serving and went to bed. X huffed out a laugh and mumbled under his breath.

_"Just like them, huh..."_

Both Lux and Zerene glanced at him, Lux raising an eyebrow in suspicion, but X waves them off as he speaks again, addressing what just happened.

_"I had some friends who had a similar appetite. I learned tricks for cooking that would've been useful back then so they wouldn't eat all our rations."_

Zerene found it to be an acceptable answer, but Lux still had his suspicions that their guide was more than he appeared to be.

Regardless of how Lux asked him, however, the man was clever with his words and gave nothing away when questioned, so there was little to do but observe him as they traveled together. He sighed, and wished them both a good rest, then headed to bed. X was smiling as he responded with the hope that the boy sleeps well.

Zerene sat there with X as she finished her food, clearly thinking. X said nothing as she ate, simply sitting with her. She glanced up at him and was met with a gaze of glowing magenta eyes from under the shadow of the hood, and noted that they appeared to be sad when they were looking at her, but quickly the glow was gone and he offered only a smile before going back to observing their surroundings.

She finished eating and collected their plates, before realizing they hadn't planned a way to wash the dishes for each meal. X chuckled, then nodded.

_"Go ahead and leave them there, I'll handle them. You should get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us."_

She nods, standing and moving to her tent, yawning. She went inside and laid down, then heard a sound of static for a second, but it vanished quickly, leaving her to fall asleep. After a dreamless sleep, she heard Moira's usual chaotic noises outside, and turned over, trying to get a bit more rest. Lux spoke up, clearly half asleep still as he tried to get Moira to shut up as he usually does. Zerene groaned and got up. Moira is a good alarm clock in the morning, that's for sure. X can be heard chuckling at their antics.

Zerene stumbled out of her tent and saw that X had some form of breakfast ready to go, and Moira was taking down her own tent.

_"We should start early. I have a feeling it's not good to stay here much longer, so we'll eat breakfast while we walk."_

Lux groaned, but turned and began using his magic as he always does to disassemble his tent and put it away. He then moves to help Moira who is nearly breaking her own while trying to take it down. Zerene snickers and set to work taking her own tent down. X put their breakfast into packs for each of them, and then into a satchel which he handed to Lux.

_"You'd have an easier time protecting these from Moira than I or your other companion."_

After a bit, they were on their way, and X was leading them. Lux seemed to be somewhat alright with this after checking their direction and confirming that was the path they needed to take, though he was still wary of X. Moira was asking X about his friends and the adventures they were on, but X insisted it was a boring story and that she'd lose interest in the tale very quickly. Regardless, Moira continued to bug him, until he sighed in defeat and vaguely recounted a tale where he and his companions were in some strange tower of puzzles and tests and were turned into dolls upon failing the tasks given to them.

He refused to give names or detail the appearances of his companions, but Moira simply took it as a part of the man's dedication to being mysterious. Lux, however, was now much more suspicious, unsure why the fellow would feel that it's necessary to omit those details. He and Zerene share a confused glance, both of them unsure about this fellow, but go along with it, as there's been no reason to go back on the decision of him helping them.

**Author's Note:**

> ))BEING TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD. UP TO CHAPTER 6/The Traveling Guide, X IS PREVIOUSLY WRITTEN.((


End file.
